Passive Moves
Passive Moves are moves that help you gain an advantage over enemies. Each element has one and will unlock if you bought the first 3 moves of that element. After unlocking, it will cost 100 diamonds for each one. Passives can be deactivated at any time. Also, only one can be activated at a time. Passive Moves Fire All your attacks leave a burn. Projectiles like Rainbowifier Maximizer with different effects will make a mana-draining burn, etc. Water All your moves slow the opponent by 4% (stackable, quickly decreases after 5 seconds pass by without getting hit). Grass All your attacks now leech stamina and HP. Wind Your attacks home slightly onto mouse cursor. Storm Your attacks are 15% faster. Earth Your attacks deal 20% more damage, but you are 10% slower. Plasma Your attacks leave an afterburn, similar to Fire's passive. Nature All your attacks leech HP based on 50% of damage dealt. Spirit You gain a figure behind you that punches projectiles to a weakened state, aka a Stand that lowers damage from incoming projectiles. Ice Your attacks bounce instead of detonating. Lava Grabs deal 30% more damage. Crystal You reflect 25% of damage back to the caster. Light You heal periodically. per 1.5 seconds Darkness Anyone near you is hurt periodically. not stun; deals 30 per second Void Press 'E' key to nullify everything for one second. 6 sec cooldown. Gravity Your projectiles arc down. Spectrum Press 'E' to make an instant rainbow bridge to your opponent, stunning them. 200 mana. Phoenix Press 'E' to summon a Queen Phoenix to spew continous flames onto mouse cursor. Lasts 6 seconds, can't use moves nor regen HP while it's active. Space Summons comets that fall periodically. 35 damage per comet Time All moves have -1 cooldown. Aurora ''' Summon a portal that shoot big laser that deal damage. 400 mana. 200 damage per laser; press 'E' to activate '''Reaper Shoot scythe 300 stamina. 100 damage Nightmare You know your opponent's moves, and drain HP if near them. 10 per second Wiki's Elements These elements aren't added to the game but DO appear in THIS wiki. See below for passives. (If you are the original person who made an element here, you can change the passive) Ocean All fire-related attacks deal less damage than before. 'Cell' If the user presses 'E', they will be shielded from attacks that have the "after-burn effect", any burn attack that hits the caster will result in the after effect of more hp instead of burning effects. 'Lunar Eclipse' Everyone around you is blinded for 3-4 seconds when you use a blinding projectile. Moonlight Press 'E' to bathe an area in moonlight, increasing all stats if in the area. Mind Can control any non-controllable moves with their mouse cursor. Monster Does an additional +100 damage for all moves except bullets (or multi-projectiles) Blood All grabs will leech blood out of a target's body healing you. health per how about seconds the grab spell is Cloud Press 'E' to summon fog in an area, temporarily decreasing your enemie's vision. Galaxy Every kill will increase your speed until you die. Agony Press 'E' to send out a huge darkness-ult like beam dealing 200 damage. All ultimates have a -10 cooldown. Illuminati Press 'E' to see the view of any map. Sin Defense increase greatly by 25%. Halloween All of Darkness, Nightmare, Spirit, and Reaper's moves get an increase in damage. Plant Every time you land an attack, you get healed +25. Dream Some spells contain Belladonna, a harmful toxin and hallucinogen; has the ability to reverse the opponent's controls and movement. Cosmic All attacks now deal a burn and an afterburn. Space moves will also get 15% faster. Horror Contains voodoo based objects and occult propaganda. Love Press "E" to steal mana and stamina from players Hatred Press "E" to shoot controllable knives that can bleed players,also leeching 3% hp each.